wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Frostmourne
For the quests in the Halls of Reflection, see and . Frostmourne is the runeblade that Ner'zhul, the Lich King, thrust from the Frozen Throne, intending that Arthas Menethil — his unwitting potential host — would discover it on the continent of Northrend. It is currently wielded by Arthas, the new Lich King. History When Ner'zhul was transformed into the Lich King by Kil'jaeden, his disembodied spirit was shackled to a magical suit of armor as well as the runeblade Frostmourne, and trapped within an icy tomb called the Frozen Throne. Both the armor and the blade were crafted by the Nathrezim for the purpose of containing and controlling the Lich King . Ner'zhul was not content with being a pawn for the Burning Legion, however, and began working on a plan for escape. The first stage of his plan was set in motion when he used his powers to push Frostmourne through the ice and out of the Frozen Throne, and plunge it into the snows of Northrend to await one who would claim it and become the Lich King's agent. Ner'zhul found his agent in Arthas Menethil, the young prince of Lordaeron who had come to Northrend in a quest to end the plague. Muradin Bronzebeard, a dwarven explorer based at the time in Northrend, was searching for the weapon after hearing of Frostmourne's power when Arthas and his men arrived. When the forces of the dreadlord Mal'Ganis began to close in around them, Arthas and Muradin set out to claim the weapon. Deep within a hidden cave, Frostmourne was guarded by The Guardian and several revenants who tried to warn Arthas of the danger, but he ignored the warning and destroyed them. When they found the sword, Muradin read the inscription on the dais: "Whomsoever takes up this blade shall wield power eternal. Just as the blade rends flesh, so must power scar the spirit."Frostmourne (Warcraft III) Muradin realized then that the blade was cursed, but Arthas said he would gladly bear any curse to save his homeland. Upon speaking those words, the ice encasing the sword shattered and exploded outward. A jagged shard struck Muradin, seemingly killing him. Arthas didn't even seem to care about his friend's death as he discarded his hammer and took hold of the blade. With the sword in hand, Arthas returned to his base and staged a counterattack against Mal'Ganis, quickly destroying the dreadlord's base. Mal'Ganis confronted Arthas, telling him that Ner'zhul had known he would take the cursed sword, and that it had now stolen Arthas's soul. He spoke as if he believed Arthas was now on his side, but to his surprise Arthas used the runeblade to slay the dreadlord on the Lich King's command. With his soul forfeited the Lich King, Arthas ran off into the frozen wastes of Northrend. Now death knight of the Scourge, Arthas killed and converted his former army before returning to Lordaeron, where he was hailed with a royal welcome. Arthas proceeded directly to the throne room, where he killed his father, King Terenas, and set the Scourge loose throughout the city. Some time after the Burning Legion's defeat at Mount Hyjal, the demon hunter Illidan Stormrage used a powerful spell to attack the Frozen Throne, where the Lich King was imprisoned. Though the spell was unsuccessful, it widened the crack through which Frostmourne had been thrust, and the Lich King's power began to wane, and he recalled Arthas to Northrend to aid him. Arthas defeated Illidan and ascended the spire of the Frozen Throne, then plunged Frostmourne back into the ice and donned the helmet sealed within, becoming the new Lich King. Curse Frostmourne has the ability to drain life from its victims — and to drain the soul of anyone whom it connects to. The Lich King is capable of seeing through the eyes and hearing through the ears of anyone who wields Frostmourne; this ability cannot be stopped by any mortal means. The Lich King can communicate with the wielder at will telepathically, on any plane and at any distance. The Lich King uses this ability to try and corrupt the wielder over time. This has several effects. An individual who wields Frostmourne will not part with it willingly. Over time the person will go from good to neutral and finally to evil. A non-undead evil wielder will then become undead. Finally the sword is able to suck the being's soul into the sword. Frostmourne then retains the memories and skills of its victim. In fact, as long as the wielder's original body remains within one mile of Frostmourne, the sword maintains control of the body, and he may not be completely aware that his consciousness has shifted to the weapon. Beyond one mile, the sword cannot control the wielder's body, and the wielder of course finally becomes quite aware of his current state (if he is not already). The Lich King can take possession of a soulless body that comes in contact with him and Frostmourne at the same time. The soul within Frostmourne is destroyed unless it willingly merges with the Lich King, becoming lost as a separate entity for all eternity. If a soul merges with the Lich King, he gains all the skills and memories of the victim. He has only done this one time, with Prince Arthas Menethil. Powers menu.]] In Warcraft III In Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, Frostmourne increased Arthas' base damage by 22 points and allowed him to deal chaos damage, which was fully effective against all types of armor (including that of buildings and divine beings). For balance reasons, this effect was only applied during the Frostmourne mission and not during the Path of the Damned or Legacy of the Damned campaigns. In Warcraft RPG In Manual of Monsters, Frostmourne is a unique and indestructible item — an artifact-level bastard sword with the following abilities: an increased chance to hit, increased damage, an increased chance of scoring a critical hit, an increased attack speed, the ability to strike incorporeal creatures as though they were fully corporeal, the ability to cause bleeding wounds and reduce the victim's stamina, bonus damage against good-aligned beings, bonus damage against living beings, and a life-draining effect that heals its wielder when he deals damage. Patch 3.3.0 Just after he is defeated in the Pit of Saron, the leper gnome Krick lets it slip that Arthas leaves Frostmourne unattended in the Halls of Reflection, his private sanctum in the Frozen Halls of Icecrown Citadel. After surviving the Pit of Saron, the guides for the adventurers braving the Halls (Jaina Proudmoore for the Alliance or Sylvanas Windrunner for the Horde) lead the way into the Halls of Reflection. As Krick promised, Frostmourne stands alone, floating serenely above an altar in the center of the entry chamber. Jaina or Sylvanas will attempt to commune with the souls trapped within the blade to find the key to the Lich King's weakness, but will find more than they bargained for... BlizzCon 2007 } |mode= } |arg= } |stack=''BlizzCon 2007'' |icon=INV_Sword_Frostmourne |name=Frostmourne |quality=Artifact |bind=BoP |unique= |type=Sword |slot=Two-Hand |speed=4.00 |dmg=597 - 896 |dps=186.6 |attrib=+100 Strength +200 Stamina +150 Intellect |level=80 |effect= Equip: The wielder of Frostmourne will become the new Lich King. |comment= Hail to the king, baby! }} Stats for Frostmourne as a World of Warcraft item were shown during the Lore Panel at BlizzCon 2007. The developers said they were "still working the fine details" and that the Equip effect was "shot down by various powers-that-be" (illustrating the potential problem with a screenshot of the new Lich King, Private Ownusohard). However, they closed with "we'll get something to you guys, we promise." The quote on the item tooltip, "Hail to the King, Baby", is a phrase popularized by Bruce Campbell's Ash at the end of Evil Dead 3: Army of Darkness, and Duke Nukem quoted Ash in several games. BlizzCon 2009 During a Class Panel Discussion at BlizzCon 2009, Blizzard developers confirmed that players won't be able to obtain Frostmourne in the Icecrown Citadel raid instance. In its place will be a new legendary two-handed axe named Shadowmourne. Replica In other media * A hidden cave can be found in the action game X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Inside the cave, Wolverine finds a skeleton with a yellow exclamation point ( ) above his head, like a WoW questgiver, and a sword which is a replica of Frostmourne. Finding this room unlocks the "WoW!" Achievement/Trophy, depending on whether the game is being played on the Xbox 360 or the Playstation 3. The description of the Achievement confirms the reference: "You feel cold as you examine the skeleton and read the name "Arthas" etched into the nearby sword." Gallery Frostmourne replica.jpg|Stainless steel replica by Epic Weapons.http://www.epicweapons.com Latex-frostmourne.jpg|Latex replica by Nemesis Workshops.http://www.ateliers-nemesis.com Latex-frostmourne2.jpg|Latex replica by Nemesis Workshops. Latex-frostmourne3.jpg|Latest latex replica by Nemesis Workshops. Arthas Cinematic.png|Frostmourne in the WotLK Cinematic. Arthas holding frostmourne.jpg|Arthas holding Frostmourne (paladin). Arthasdeathknight2.JPG|Arthas holding Frostmourne (death knight). Ownyousohard.jpg|Private Ownusohard from Blizzcon '07. Frostmourne_in_X-Men_Origins.jpg|Frostmourne in X-Men Origins: Wolverine - The Video Game. Frostmourne_Up_Close.png|Frostmourne Up Close References es:Frostmourne Category:Artifacts Category:Weapons Category:Wrath of the Lich King